Changeling
by bluesonmondays
Summary: Black Star is dying. Does the sudden appearance of Death the Kid change all that? Adult!Black Star and Adult!Kid. Black Star X Death the Kid


Title: Changeling

Authhor: Loving Monday

Pairing: Black Star X Death the Kid

Genre: Angst and wee humour at the end

Disclaimer: If this is mine the story would go my way.

A/N: I dunno what possessed me to write this. Maybe it was Nick Jonas' "A Little Bit Longer" on repeat. I got so depressed [added with family and love problems and exams which I am in the middle of and still posting fics when I had barred myself, I fail] I had to write this.

This is adultAU, when Kid and Black Star are officially adults and working. It was supposed to be complete angst but somehow at the end I just thought Black Star isn't that miserable anyway, he does not deserve my misery.

On a side note, I made a poll on my profile on which pairing I should write about on my first smut. Please visit there and give your two cents worth, thank you.

Comments are loved, I have to sleep now and get up early tomorrow to study again.

* * *

Changeling

"I'm sorry Sir, but you have leukemia. Terminal stage."

* * *

"No, sir, we have no cure, your sickness had went unnoticed for too long."

* * *

"You have about a month left."

* * *

Why him? Why now? Why at a time when he is at the peak of his career? Black Star was a successful Shinigami now, taking over the reins of Sid and Stein alike, vanquishing Kishins like it was food down his throat. A million girls scream for his name in their sleep, begging for an autograph or picture, he was just the very picture of fame. Why does the sickness have to snatch his glory away from him now?

Many questions he did not understand, many questions he want answers but not get. He did not smoke, he never drank, he never bedded any women, and he was just too busy with work. Why the gods would not let him live longer so that he will have time to relax in the future? No. The Gods are bad. They want him to suffer. They want him to die now. And die he will. In a month. 30 days. Oh scratch that, 29 days probably. The gods probably want him to die earlier than he expected anyway.

* * *

Black Star was never religious, he never was. But why was he in this church? And an old, quaint church at that. Is he here to pray for his sins? Is he here for self atonement? He sat on one of the benches and heaved a sigh. Having passed by the church when he was in his mooning, his clever brain probably decided Black Star-sama needs to show his prowess to God.

Laughing a little at his own irony, tears form at his eyes. He is going to die soon, anyway. Nothing will change that. God is always better than him in any way, controlling him like a puppet on strings. Why could he not fight it? He was never better than any God.

"Stop depressing yourself, baka. I do not want the holiness of this symmetrical church to be tainted by your unholy tears." A voice Black Star recognised as that belonging to the one and only Death the Kid rang in his ears and he turned to see the person mentioned walking in with a holier-than-thou attitude. Black Star hadn't seen him years after they graduated from Shibusen, they were too busy with their own careers and had drifted apart. Even Maka and Soul had lost touch with him, and they were best friends.

Kid took a seat opposite Black Star at the other side of the church, his eyes closed in a small prayer for a moment.

Black Star rolled his eyes.

"You do realise that by sitting so damn far away from me, you are still not making this church look any symmetrical?"

"I have my own ways of thinking, thank you very much." Kid retorted in reply, his eyes darting to look at Black Star in dripping sarcasm. Black Star took this moment to wholly drink in at Kid's profile. The other's clothes sense had not changed throughout the years, his skeleton brooch still ever perched at the center of his collar, his cuffs at the same measurement with each other, and his rings on each middle finger. His hair is still the same, the three lines at one side of his head, the cause of all the other Shinigami's anguish in their school years. In short, Kid had not changed, except maybe gotten taller. But then he was still shorter than Black Star, Black Star thought.

"How're you?" Black Star found himself asking after moments of silence, where he realised his tongue had went dry.

"Same old."

"Oh."

"I take it you're still at your profession?"

"Yes, still same old. This is what I am brought to this world for, you know."

"Yes, indeed." Kid replied coolly. "To be a total stuck up ass. Same old I see."

"Not!" Black Star jumped on his bench, his fists clenched. "You want to fight me and see for yourself?"

"No thank you. I am fragile." Kid replied. Black Star blinked. Death the Kid is fragile? Last word to describe him, obviously. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Show me what you got, you idiot!" Black Star taunted again, his fists tighter than before.

"I just lost my job, Black Star. Please entertain me, can you?" Kid muttered morosely. "Some youngling took my job and became Shinigami, that idiot."

"I'm dying in less than a month, I'm worse than you." Black Star replied crossly. "Leukemia terminal stage."

"Don't you dare to fool around with me idiot." Kid snapped. "I am serious."

"Oh, I am joking." Black Star jumped down from the bench and proceeded to walk to the entrance of the church. Talking about his sickness like it was the weather is really not helping, and he swore the tears from just now are threatening to spill again. Ugh. Black Star does not cry!

"Black Star."

He turned to see Kid standing up also, his eyes glinting.

"What?"

"Let me entertain you, then."

* * *

When Kid meant 'entertain', he really had not thought it would include bed service. As in, having hot sex with the other and practically making Kid scream his name through the twenty stories of the apartment he was staying in.

And having twenty stories worth of occupants screaming down your neck the next day. Oh dear, this was much worse than realising he will die in 29, wait, 28, days. Oh had the screaming effectively killed more days off his life?

"Waken?" a muffled voice came under the covers. Black Star turned to see his friend's ruffled head coming up, a cute face in the morning light. He grinned a little and shook his head.

"Not really, let's get back to bed shall we? I believe we still need more, more love, no? We have barely a month left…"

As he swam under the covers with a smirking Kid hooking his arm around Black Star's neck, Black Star felt himself smiling inwardly.

Seriously, dying in 28 days is very nice if he get to have hot, sexy sex on each day of it.

end.

* * *

Comments to cheer me up please.

[Side note, for those who read Ragnarok, the series will updated in two weeks.]


End file.
